Due to features of a small thickness, low power consumption, being nonradiative, and so on, a thin film transistor liquid crystal display (TFT-LCD) recently has developed rapidly and taken the dominant place in the current flat panel display market. Nowadays, the TFT-LCD have been widely applied in various products of large, medium or small size, and almost covered most electronic products in the current information society. The TFT-LCD has been applied to a product of a relatively large size like liquid crystal TV and high definition TV.
In the prior art, sub-pixel units of a pixel electrode should be designed to have a comb structure or at least have a comb structure at an edge, so that multi-domain display can be realized. However, the pixel electrode of the comb structure may bring about tip discharge to neighboring sub-pixel electrodes, gate lines, and data lines, resulting to significant interference to neighboring sub-pixel units, which influences display effect of the display panel.